


Movie Night

by BigMamaMaybelle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Seriously its Grade A Cheddar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMamaMaybelle/pseuds/BigMamaMaybelle
Summary: Hank slept through his date with the Reader on her birthday and now needs to make it up to her....





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago during a challenge between me and my best friend, we each drew three prompts/ideas out of hats and had to write something that matched, I drew Hank McCoy, Movie Night, and Accidental Flashing. This is what I came up with, hope you like it, it is the ONLY Reader insert I have EVER written! Please be nice>.<

(Y/N) sat in the library, a book resting in her lap, as she listened to the scrap, scrap, scratch of ball point pens on paper and the turning of pages. Sighing, she closed her book and stood up, her (h/l) (y/h/c) locks falling into her eyes as her long pointed (y/s/t) ears twitched at the sound of snoring coming from the second floor. Looking around at the others, she noticed Piotr's hunched form near the stairs, the tenseness in his shoulders telling her he heard the noise to and it was bugging him. With a huff, she headed for the stairs, passing the giant Siberian, she brushed his hand with hers as it gripped the table, letting her calm envelope him, he relaxed and smiled, sitting up strait and cracking his back. Nodding his thanks, before going back to the large art book he had been hunched over.

She walked up the stairs and headed toward the sound of the snoring. She wasn't expecting to find Professor McCoy stretched out on a sofa, book on his chest, mouth slightly open, and one giant blue arm hanging off the side of the sofa. She suppressed the urge to giggle and pulled out her phone, which had been silenced before she had entered the library. She snapped a quick pic, before storing the phone in her pocket and heading over to the dozing giant. 

“Hank.” She whispered softly, as he shifted in his sleep, grunting in acknowledgment. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, her (s/t) hand stroking his face gently. “Henry.” She whispered a little firmly. “You shouldn't sleep here, Henry, wake up.” 

Hank mumbled her name before slowly opening his blue eyes to meet her (y/e/c) orbs. “(Y/N)?” He whispered sleepily only to yawn. “What are you...?”

“Henry, its three o'clock in the afternoon.” She answered, with a smile. “You need to stop with the late nights, Sweetheart.” She stroked his cheek before pulling away and letting him sit up. He groaned as his back popped when he stretched.

“Thank you for waking me, (Y/N).” He went to get up and she stopped him.

“I'm serious Henry.” She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You've slept most of the day away already, thankfully its Saturday.” His face fell when he noticed her pout.   
“The 31st?” He asked hesitantly. (Y/N) nodded. “I'm sorry (Y/N), it won't happen again.” He whispered.

“No, it won't.” She said crossing her arms and stepping away. “Good day, Henry.” She said turning on her heels, she left the large Professor to his sad thoughts. 

~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Kitty stealing Logan's cigarettes~~~~~~

(Y/N) stood in front of the Professor's office, fiddling with her handbag. Charles had requested her presence, and now she was waiting to be invited in. 

'You can come in now, (Y/N).' His voice sounded in her head as Hank walked out of the office in his lab coat. Her clawed hands grasped her (f/c) bag as she walked through the door. 'Close the door behind you, (Y/N), this is to be a private conversation.' 

~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Logan and Piotr playing checkers~~~~~

After an hour, (Y/N) left the Professor's study after a long talk, feeling much better. Slipping through the hallways unseen, she headed for her room for a much needed shower. Her long ears twitched at the sound of footfalls behind her and she sped up, not wanting to speak to anyone at the moment. She made it to her room and closed the door behind her with a sigh. Heading for the bathroom as she stripped, she frowned when she heard a knock at her door. Grabbing the shirt she had just taken off, she slipped it back on and headed for the door. 

Hank stood there with a bouquet of (your favorite flowers) and a six pack of (favorite soft drink/beer), he blushed deep violet and motioned to (Y/N)'s chest. Looking down she squawked as she fumbled to cover herself, her left breast sticking out of her tank top. Blushing bright red she turned to him. “I'm sorry, Hank.” She gasped. 

“It's quite alright, (Y/N).” He whispered, his blush still present. 

“What did you need, Henry?” (Y/N) asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I was hoping you would join me in the home theater tonight.” He mumbled, still blushing. “Rouge and Kitty have arranged a marathon.” 

(Y/N) smiled. “I'd love to Henry.”

Hank smiled and held out the flowers and six pack to her. Taking them, she giggled. Hank never was good with words, not when it wasn't explaining a theory or other information. The flowers and six pack was his way of apologizing for standing her up that morning. 

“I'll come get you in a hour for supper.” Hank said with a shy smile. 

“Alright, Henry.” (Y/N) smiled. “I'll be ready.”

Hank left, still blushing and Rouge walked up. “Sugar, did ya flash him on purpose?” 

(Y/N) blushed at the southern bell's accusation. “N-no! I was in the process of striping down for a shower when he knocked on the door!” 

“M-m. Sure Sugar.” Rouge smiled, slipping into the room as (Y/N) rolled her eyes. “So what ya gonna wear tonight?” She asked as she sat at the foot of (Y/N)'s bed. 

“Pajamas.” (Y/N) answered. 

Rouge choked in shock. “Yer going on a date in PAJAMAS?” She squeaked.

(Y/N) burst out laughing. “The look on your face!!” She leaned against her dresser, gasping. “I was kidding Cherie, but I am not dressing up for home theater, its home theater not the opera, and FYI I would never go to the opera either.” 

“Too refined for you?” Kitty asked, walking through the door with a tray of drinks and snacks. 

(Y/N) jumped slightly and scowled. “Kitty, what have I said about waltzing into my room?”

“But, I brought cookies.” Kitty shied back slightly. “And I swiped your bro's chocolate milk.” She pouted as she held up the red tray. “Storm sent fudge too.” 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and glared at the Shadowcat. “Brother is gonna skin you, you know.” 

“Not really, I didn't actually swipe it.” Kitty admitted. “He put the tray together.” 

(Y/N) walked over to the bathroom. “Well put it away in the fridge, I'm not ruining supper with Brother's chocolate milk and cookies.” She said pointing to the small apartment fridge in the corner of the room. 

“I still can't figure how ya got the Professor ta allow ya a fridge in yer room.” Rouge said as Kitty walked over and opened the door. 

“Not even Scott has one, and he's team leader.” Kitty said.

“It was his idea actually.” (Y/N) said. “Scott's I mean, after the third time I wandered down to the kitchen in my panties and a random t-shirt at five in the morning for my caffeine, Scott decided it was enough.” 

“You mean after you came down in a white tank top and undies only to get drenched?” Kitty asked with a wry smile, taking out a bottle of (Favorite juice) and tossing it to Rouge before taking her own. 

“So Hank isn't the only one ya have flashed?” Rouge asked.

“Actually it was Hank that doused me.” (Y/N) replied, and Kitty burst out laughing at Rouge's shocked face. “Bobby set himself on fire trying to make breakfast and Hank grabbed the bucket of water that had just been pulled out from under the leaky sink to be emptied and emptied it, on me....Bobby had dropped to roll.” 

“Epic fail.” Rouge laughed. 

“That was what lead to our first date, and the fridge in my room.” (Y/N) explained. “I'm limited on what I can keep in it, but reasonably limited. Now, I'm going to shower, why don't you two find me three tops and three bottoms to choose from?” She reached into the top of her dresser and pulled out a pair of undies and a sports bra. “Something I can wear with a sports bra though.” She added.

~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Rouge and Kitty raiding (Y/N's) closet~~~~~

She showered quickly, and emerged from the bathroom in her undergarments, drying her hair with her towel. “What did you two pick out?” She asked, as she eyed the clothes on her bed. She chose the (f/c) tank top and the black leggings Rouge was holding up to her. Kitty pouted, apparently (Y/N) chose what Rouge had picked out. “Kitty, grab me a pair of flats?” (Y/N) said trying to sooth the poutie woman. Kitty perked up and headed to the shoe rack by the door as (Y/N) slipped on her clothes. She came back holding a pair of (f/c) slip-ons with sequins. (Y/N) laughed before slipping on the shoes. 

“So, we should probably go before Lover-boy shows up.” Kitty said with a wry grin. 

“Lover-boy?” (Y/N) asked.

“Ya seriously don't know?” Rouge asked. “(Y/N), Hank is in love.” She whispered softly. (Y/N) frowned and shook her head. 

“No, I don't know.” (Y/N) growled back. “Now you two go find your fellas and I'll see you at dinner.” She said with a shooing gesture. After the girls left, she sighed. Walking over to the fridge with the six pack she stored it and smiled when she spotted the (Favorite flowers) in a vase on the windowsill, a open bottle of water next to it. 

~~~~~Short time skip brought to you by Scott stubbing his toe~~~~~

She didn't bother much with make-up, it was dinner, just a little tinted lip balm on her dry chapped lips and she was good. She had just finished putting up her (h/l) (y/h/c) hair when she heard a knock on the door, pausing she looked at the clock before making sure her clothes were in place, not wanting to flash poor Henry again. She answered the door with a somewhat forced smile, Hank was in his usual dressy clothes, but he'd lost the jacket and tie, and undid a couple of buttons on the top of his dark gray shirt. 

(Y/N)'s heart skipped a beat and she forced herself to not lick her lips. Rouge had said he was in love with someone, and she was not going to pine after a man in love with someone else. He blushed slightly, offering his arm, which she took, closing her bedroom door behind her. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” He whispered in her ear. “Happy Birthday, (Y/N).” 

~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Bobby and Kurt playing with their food~~~~~

(Y/N) followed Hank into the home theater that Charles had had installed after an incident at the local movie theater resulted in both Scott and Logan being permanently banned. (Y/N) looked around and frowned slightly, no one else was there, but there was popcorn and (Your favorite drink) on the table in front of the loveseat. 

“The first movie will be just us.” Hank whispered, noticing her confusion. “I had to think of a way to make up for this morning.” He added with a chuckle. (Y/N) blushed and looked at the ground. Hank frowned slightly and gently turned her to face him, his big hand clasping her chin and tilting her head to look at him. “What's wrong, Darling?” 

“Why do you waste your time with me?” (Y/N) mumbled, and Hank stiffened. “I know we're friends, but it seems that every free minute you have, you seek me out, why?” 

Hank's face grew serious, and (Y/N) froze. “I seek you out because... I love you, (Y/N). Your the reason I slow down, the reason I don't spend every waking moment in my lab or on the phone with politicians.” He leaned in and chuckled before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. (Y/N) kissed him back, grasping his dark gray shirt with both hands. Hank pulled away and chuckled when he saw her blush, (Y/N) was scarlet, her eyes half closed and her lips parted. “Wasn't it obvious?” He asked. Her blush deepened and she buried her face in his chest, causing him to chuckle more.

“It is now, Chuckles.” She mumbled, tweaking his nipple through his shirt. 

“Good to know, Scarlet.” He replied, pinching her butt lightly in response to her advance.

“So what did you plan to watch?” She asked, snuggling into him when his arms wrapped around her. Henry didn't reply at first, she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled shyly. 

“I thought you could pick, since you usually hate the ones Rouge and Kitty choose.” He replied, leading her to the loveseat. (Y/N) smiled evilly and scurried over to the DVD cabinet in the corner, which was kept in alphabetical order. She moved to the 'N' section and selected her favorite chick flick, which her brother liked as well, which was a rarity. She slipped past the love seat to the podium where the DVD player and projector was located and slipped 'The Notebook' into the player before slipping out of the chair and walking back to the loveseat where Henry was waiting. She smiled as the menu showed up.

“I don't think I've seen this one.” Henry commented. 

“Its one of my favorites, even Brother likes it.” (Y/N) replied. “Murphy's Romance is another good one with James Garner.” 

“So you like James Garner?” Hank asked.

“He's a good actor, with a voice that DOESN'T grate on my nerves.” (Y/N) said with a shrug. “I like his work. Besides, he's dead, died a couple years back.” She smiled. “Not that you'd have anything to worry about, he's no Henry McCoy.” Hank laughed as the movie started.

“Good to know.” He grinned as he pulled her close. She snuggled into him and smiled.

Hank enjoyed the movie, even tearing up at the end, (Y/N) made sure she cried, snugging into his chest, so Logan couldn't pick on him for the salt scent on him. He tried anyway and (Y/N) made him sit through the rerun with everybody else. Logan grudgingly admitted it was a pretty good movie before excusing himself. Kitty showed up later with a picture of Logan wiping his eyes as he exited the theater. She sent it to (Y/N) to add to the same folder the picture of Hank was in.


End file.
